Nuestra primera navidad juntos
by beequeen64
Summary: Los cambios vienen con muchas formas y colores lo difícil es adaptarnos a ellos, no dejes que el pasado te robe tu presente.
1. Chapter 1

LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD COMO HERMANASTROS.

después de una década decidí ponerme navideña, me siento un poco oxidada, pero tratare de ponerme al corriente con todo.

Espero que en esta época decembrinas se la estén pasando muy bien.

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Para Gerald Mistery las cosas no podrían ir tan difíciles, ahora que tenía una nueva esposa he hijastra las cosas en casa tenían que tomar un rumbó difícil, mas cuando llego la hora de que tuvieran su primera Navidad juntos.

-Martin no pondremos tus figuras de monstruos en el árbol- dijo el gran hombre de veintiséis años, regaño al niño de diez.

-pero siempre los ponemos todos los años- el pequeño rubio respingo.

-este año la pasaremos en familia Martin- Gerald seguía buscando entre tantas cajas guardadas en el ático.

-pero tu y yo, ya éramos una familia- el niño ya había salido del ático con sus figuras cargando sus figuras, cuando Gerald pudo entender el peso de su respuesta.

Cuando Gerald bajo con la caja de adornos del ático, noto que en la sala había demasiando silencio, considerando los últimos meses, se extrañó, su linda esposa estaba acomodando algunos adornos en la chimenea, cuando lo noto le sonrió.

Su hijo estaba en el viejo sofá del abuelo ensartando palomitas en un hilo, y la pequeña castaña desenredando un juego de luces navideñas.

-esto esta muy calmado- rio el rubio mayor.

-lo sé, Martin esta preocupantemente tranquilos esta noche, y eso que tomo tres tazas de chocolate- la mujer tomo la caja de adornos y la puso en el suelo junto al árbol.

-no creo que deba tomar demasiada azúcar- reclamo el padre,

-amor es navidad, es la única noche en la que podrá abusar de los caramelos- ella observo la caja y negó con la cabeza.

-estos son muy pocos adornos, ¿de qué tamaño era su antiguo árbol de navidad? -

-para ser sincero, los juguetes de Martin cubrían la mayoría del árbol- el hombre se rasco la nuca.

-eso explica lo triste que esta el pobre, podría poner algunos de los juguetes para hacerlo sentir mejor-

-es nuestra primera navidad juntos Verónica, el debe acostumbrase a los cambios-

-bien, entonces aras un viaje al centro comercial, por mas adornos, y tal vez si vas con los niños puedas crear una nueva tradición navideña para para Martin- ella le sonrió, mirando al niño de lejos.

-hach, ya me cansé- la castaña lanzo las luces al suelo.

-agregare un juego de luces navideñas- el rubio camino cerca de los niños.

-andando chicos tomen sus abrigos que iremos al centro comercial-


	2. Chapter 2

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Espero se estén pasando un buen inicio de diciembre, y recuerden que es una linda época para pasarla juntos, no solo con familiares sino también con amigos, y nunca es tarde para hacer nuevas amistades, se trata de pasar una navidad feliz y llena de alegría.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el centro comercial se respiraba un aire muy armonioso, el lugar estaba lleno de adornos navideños incluso el joven rubio pudo ver una pequeña villa navideña con juegos infantiles,

-no se alejen chicos- dijo su padre caminando entre varias personas, directo a la tienda que el buscaba,

-papá, ¿podemos ir a la Villa? - lo que pareció una eternidad para el rubio se trataba de medio hora en la que Gerald compraba los artículos que le hacían falta,

-no lo sé Martin, aún hay cosas que hacer en casa- respondió el hombre mayor revisando un par de palomas blancas, Martin solo suspiro, al salir de la tienda un hombre castaño de aspecto juvenil detuvo a el rubio mayor.

-he, Maestro Gerald cuanto sin verle- le toco suavemente el hombro,

-ha si Mac, de hecho ¿Cuándo volviste al pueblo? -

-hace unos días, mis padres aún viven aquí-

El joven rubio dio un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba aquella villa navideña que avía visto atrás, y al notar lo distraído de su padre, tomo suavemente la muñeca de su hermanastra y camino hacia donde quería estar de verdad.

-Martin, no debemos alegarnos así- la castaña lo miro con desagrado,

-van a estar ahí una eternidad, creme lo se -

-aúna si nos meterás en problemas- Diana le arrebato su propia mano y se detuvo rápidamente.

-mira, tu puedes volver si quieres, eso me pasa por querer ahorrarte un odioso momento de adultos- Martin siguió su camino, al ver la castaña que no sabia en donde estaba ni veía a su padre por ningún lugar, siguió a su hermanastro.

\- ¡Martin ¡- ella corrió detrás de él, hasta que choco con su espalda, al confrontarlo se dio cuenta que el niño se detuvo para contemplar el árbol navideño que estaba en medio de la villa.

\- ¿pasa algo? - la castaña se sobaba la cara, algo extrañada,

-nada, no es nada- el rubio continúo, seguido de la niña la cual hacía sonar a cada paso el cascabel que colgaba de su abrigo morado, al llegar donde estaba el gran tobogán Martin le sonrió a la niña.

-a que no llegas hasta arriba- el rubio corrió hacia el juego, y Diana inflando sus cachetes no aguardo ni un segundo y aceptó el reto.

-bien supongo que te veré después Gerald- al despedirse, el hombre rubio recordó a sus dos acompañantes, y no los encontró, miro a todos lados en busca de ellos,

\- ¡Martin!¡Diana! -


End file.
